


Pokestand users

by KingCrashWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Custom stands, Genderbending, Inspired by Ranma 1/2, Pokemon as stands, Sex swap, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrashWrites/pseuds/KingCrashWrites
Summary: When switchings schools and moving to Alola, Ash is thrust into a world of stand users where it is survive or be killed. Can Ash with the help of the Alola gang defeat the true evil and survive oh and he can turn into a girl.
Kudos: 3





	1. The adventure starts

"Mom why am I changing schools?!" A 16-year-old raven-haired boy complained to his mom "Well Ash I've decided that in the Alola region that you'd be able to get a better education" Delia, Ash's mother said as she drove towards the school that she believed would give her son everything he needed and more.

As the car raced forward towards its destination a person watched them from the shadows.

Ash walked into the school and looked around as he looked before a dark-skinned boy walked up to him with a smile on his face "hello I am Kiawe." he said bowing slightly "I am here to help you get around the school and learn how things work.

Ash smiled as he thanked him before Kiawe walked off gesturing for Ash to follow as he quickly caught up with him. "Hey Kiawe. Where are we headed anyway?" Ash asked as Kiawe turned to him and said: "you don't have a uniform yet, we have to get one for you." He then walked right into the main office as Ash walked in before looking around and seeing the place filled with uniforms.

It was a given seeing that the school year had only begun 2 months ago and Ash and many other students were coming in late due to the population rise of Alola.

"What are your measurements?" Kiawe asked as he turned to Ash who jumped in surprise before responding "uhh 30x29 in pants and I wear a medium in shirts…" Ash said as Kiawe smiled before walking into another room.

Timeskip

Ash looked in the mirror. He was wearing a navy blue blazer with a light blue tie and a white undershirt. He had on black slacks. The school had no rules on whether or not the student had to wear a certain type of shoe. So Ash simply wore the blue sneakers that he came with.

"Thanks, man!" Ash said as Kiawe nodded before turning "well classes start soon and you've already missed homeroom so I'll show you your first class I'll see you after the day is over." Kiawe then pulled out a piece of paper "and here you go." he said as Ash looked at the paper "it's your schedule." Kiawe said before he started walking away with Ash heading to his class.

After school

Ash was walking out of his global class as he walked out he turned and saw Kiawe smiling at him and it was then that he walked towards Ash "Hey Ash!" Kiawe said smiling, "I wanted to show you something!" He said before he continued to walk past him while gesturing that Ash follow.

Ash looked at his back dumbly before he started walking next to Kiawe "so Ash…" Kiawe started as Ash looked up "any special talents?" He asked looking down at Ash who seemed in thought "I'm a pretty good climber and I run fast!" Ash chirped as he pumped his fist.

Kiawe chuckled before looking at Ash again "Anything else?" he asked in a way that made Ash feel like Kiawe knew a secret that he shouldn't know.

Kiawe then pushed Ash against the wall as the younger boy struggled against him "are you sure?" he said smiling in an almost sinister way as Ash did remember something. He had gained power just a few months ago but he didn't know much about it but his face showed Kiawe heard exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Ahh, so you do have something? Maybe a power that hovers behind you as if it was standing behind you? Kiawe said smiling evilly as Ash panicked "let me see this abili…" Kiawe didn't even get to finish his sentence as he was slammed into and sent flying.

In front of Ash was a being about the same body size and shape as him. It was yellow with brown eyes and large ears shooting out of its head and its body was in a way where it looked as if it were wearing a gi.

"So there it is…" Kiawe said as he stood up wiping the blood off of his mouth before he rushed forwards and ducked down before he summoned his being.

It was red mostly in body with a large red shell on it's back that yellow inside. It wore seemed like baggy pants on its legs while it had a duck-shaped mouth twisted into a grin and yellow sharp eyes like a hawk.

It swung before Ash's dodged before the swing and slamming it in the chest but the attack did little to no damage as Kiawe's slammed its fist into Ash's and both Ash and his being went flying into a wall crying out in pain.

"What the-" Ash said before coughing up blood and looking up at Kiawe "I knew a Stand User was here but never thought you'd be so naive to walk right into us." Kiawe said, "allow me to explain my Stand." Kiawe said before looking down on Ash "my stand is known as Turtonator!" Kiawe said as he looked down on Ash.

Stand Name: Turtonator

Stand Master: Kiawe

Destructive Power: A

Speed: C

Range: E(1-2 Meters from the user)

Durability: A

Development Potential: D

Precision: C

Reference: Turtonator: N776

"My stand can create and use flames and when worst comes to worst it has another special ability the speed up faster than anything!" Kiawe smirked as Ash stood up "Your stand seems to have been just unlocked and even then you still have no idea how your stand works!" Kiawe mocked as his stand swung out at Ash.

But before he could connect Ash's stand punched Turtonator and Kiawe felt electric shocks go through his body as he gasped and twitched as he fell back.

Ash took that time to run and Kiawe recovered before he started chasing him. Kiawe quicky learned Ash was not playing when he was talking about how fast he could run as Ash was outpacing him but not by much and right as they hit a corner Ash turned around quickly and water splashing was heard as Kiawe rounding the corner.

There sat a blue-haired girl on the ground and it looked as though she had been pushed and Kiawe rushed to help her up.

"Are you ok?!" Kaiwe asked the girl who tried to push the hair out of her eyes "yeah… I'm fine." she spoke as he smiled warmly before looking ahead determined.

"Quick question did you see a black-haired boy run passed you?" Kiawe said as the girl looked up somehow completely dry "oh yeah! He brushed past me and I spilled water on myself." she answered and Kiawe nodded before running off and the girl jumped up and got ready to run away in just as a hurry.

Kiawe then stopped before turning to her "hey!" he called as the blue-haired girl turned around and looked at him tilting her head in visible confusion "I don't think I've seen your face here. And as my job to know about every new student. that's strange…" Kiawe said as the girl twiddled her thumbs "uhh well I kinda just came in today late and my name is… Lyra Rhodes!" The girl "Lyra" said as Kiawe gauged her "well now I remember checking the student numbers page and seeing the names of students." Kiawe said.

"Lyra" was sweating as Kiawe said the thing she didn't want to hear "your name wasn't on the list!" he said getting closer "so "Lyra? Why are you her-" Kiawe was cut off yet again as a punch to his face sent him reeling back.

The same yellow stand that Ash had was standing in front of her having caught Kiawe off guard before Ash backed up as Kiawe stood again "so somehow whenever you get cold water on you, you can turn into a girl." Kiawe said bringing out his stand.

"Now Turtonator take him down!" Kiawe said rushing forwards as his stand came out and threw a punch out at Ash's stand who just barley blocked it before swinging itself and nailing Turtonator in the face and it followed that up with three punches in the neck as Kiawe was sent back "damn it! You are quite a problem." Kiawe said as his stand started punching at Ash's stand who dodged each attack effortlessly before it slammed its fist into Turtonator who recoiled from the shock of the attack as Kiawe was sent flying "w-what?! How?! My attacks were far superior to hers!" Kiawe said.

Ash smirked as she cheered on her stand "alright nice!" she said as she realized this was her best time to escape "alright hit him once more than we dip!" Ash called as her stand nodded before rushing forward and slamming its fist one more time into his chest and sent him flying.

Kiawe cried out as he hit the ground and Ash ran off up the stairs towards the roof. "Damn it! I can't believe she beat me! It let the enemy beat me!" He said as he hit the floor again but before he could get up and chase after her he noticed that he couldn't move.

"What is this?" He said as he struggled to move his am "It's almost as if my body is going against me or my energy has been sapped." Kiawe then realized as he gasped "her stand ability… could it be that she can discharge energy as a male but then can absorb energy as a female?"

Ash was running and she had made it to the roof before she sat down panting. "I can't believe I met someone with powers like mine… but he seemed to know how to use it way better" She said as she looked at her hands which two other yellow hands came out of "and does he also have my curse?"

Ash Ketchum Backstory

Ash was a lonely boy from birth as no kids wanted to play with him due to the strange things that would happen around him.

Ash was playing with a few boys and they were racing toy cars and he was in second place. "No way I'm gonna win!" Ash cried as he pressed the joystick as far as it could go but he still wasn't catching a blond boy near him "Ha! Looks like I'm gonna win!" The boy cried as he got near the finish line.

But before he even reached it he quickly enough the car suddenly stopped "hey what's going on?" Blondie said as he pressed the buttons but his car refused to move but even stranger was that the wheels were spinning but the toy wouldn't move and sure enough, Ash passed him and won the race and only then was the car released and it started moving.

"You cheated!" The boy screamed as Ash stood against him "nuh-uh! How could I?! I'm way over here!" Ash said as the teacher broke the two boys apart but no one could understand how the car suddenly stopped.

More situations happened like this. Whenever Ash wanted to win something would go wrong for other players. Whether it was the cars or video games even playing house had strange things happen such as a kid's hat floating off his head and onto Ash's head when he wanted to be the dad so he could be with his crush Serena.

"He's possessed!" A girl cried using a new word she learned from her mother when she talked about the things Ash did.

Quickly enough Ash's kindergarten was the worst thing. Bullying happened every day due to his powers and when he threw tantrums because of them things would start being thrown at his classmates causing even the teachers to consider him dangerous and would separate him from others.

But Ash's sad life would look up as he met a boy named Gary Oak "Hey I think your powers are awesome!" Gary said and from that day the boys became best friends and Ash finally felt like he had a good life and the friendship would last for many years… until it didn't.

You see at 13 Gary got involved in a gang and as much as Ash protested Gary refused to leave "Aight if that's the way you gon' be we ain't cool no more! Rockets give me all I need! I don't need chu'" Gary said before walking off and Ash for the next 3 years wouldn't see his friend anymore.

16-year-old Ash 2 months before his big move was walking down the street of his old hometown… the same town he lived when he befriended Gary. As he walked Ash heard someone talking and it sounded like Gary?

"Alright, kid hand over the stuff" a gruff voice came out as Ash didn't recognize but he sure knew the second voice. "Sorry man you gotta pay. 800 pay up!" Gary said to the man who slammed him against the wall "yo the fuck?!" the man cried as another man's voice came "You got me fucked up if you think we gon agree on that price Lil homie!" The other man said as Gary struggled.

"Sorry ion makes the rules I just deal em," Gary said and right as he said that Ash could hear a gun being cocked and a gunshot.

Ash was mortified and without thinking rushed out and called Gary's name and sure enough, the brunette was sitting right in a pool of his blood.

Ash gasped out as the two men looked up at him. Without thinking before they could even shoot he rushed forwards and within seconds they both were on the ground writhing in agony and electricity rocked through their bodies and Ash dropped to his knees "Gary no!" Ash cried pumping Gary's chest but even though at the time, though it lie dormant Ash's stand was still incapable of reviving his dead friend.

Ash ran away before the cops showed up and he had been at Gary's funeral despite them not having spoken for some time. But since that day Ash learned the true horrors of the world and it helped him gain his stand ability.

Ash opened her eyes when she heard the door to the roof being opened.

Ash jumped up and saw Kiawe walking up. "You! Boy/girl whatever you are. You've been a huge thorn in my side all this time and I can't wait to take you out and send your remains to your boss." he said before he summoned Turtonator.

"Now to truly end this" Kiawe said before he rushed at Ash who jumped back and used her stand to throw a punch at him and collided directly with Kiawe's stand's fist as Kiawe then smirked, "if you thought I'd fall for the same trick twice?!" Kiawe said laughing as his stand threw a quick uppercut right into Ash's chin causing her to stumble back and almost fall over the roof.

Ash stood at the top of the roof on the very edge and that's when she gained an idea. "Hey Kiawe! Catch me if you can!" she called before jumping off the roof and rushing towards the bottom.

Kiaw rushed forwards to look over 'suicide huh? Never expect that but, well I can't argue with results' Kiawe thought before he noticed Ash hit the ground and create a small creator as she used her stand to ground her legs and survive the fall.

"No way!" Kiawe said as he jumped off the roof himself and landed using his stand before rolling forwards and glaring at Ash. "You've made a large mistake," Kiawe said chuckling as Ash looked up at him "Out here I can use my stand abilities at full power!" Kiawe said before Turtonator's mouth opened up and shot out flames and Ash just barely managed to roll out of the way and duck behind a car.

Ash then realized she was in the worst position as she used her stand and jumped up and swung off a nearby street lamp and jumped above and over Kiawe and when she was behind him she tried to sucker punch him but Turtonator expected that and blocked her punched but she quickly punched him in the stomach.

Turtonator was unaffected by the hit and seemingly smirked at the tiny punch before he raised his fist and surrounded it with fire. And slammed it into Ash's stand and sent both of them flying away and right into a wall.

"I can't take another attack like that…" Ash said coughing up blood before she looked up "Ha! That pathetic attack couldn't even affect my Turtonator!" Kiawe boasted before he smirked at her "Now to end this for good" he said walking forwards but yet again Ash got an idea.

Turtonator swung out at her and with record speed Ash dodged the attack and rolled passed him before running towards a car and standing right in front of it. "From here even If you tried your attack would fail!" Ash declared as Kiawe laughed "As if my attacks are far too powerful for you to withstand!" Kiawe then rushed her again but right as he was about to hit her Ash jumped out of the way.

Kiawe then noticed his error as hit flaming punch hit the gas tank "no! This power?!" Kiawe cried as an explosion caused him to go flying back and hit the same wall that he had punched Ash into "No.. this can't be…" Kiawe said as he sat there bleeding profusely not losing enough blood to die but enough to stop him from moving as he looked up he saw Ash looking at him… concerned?

"Well? Gonna end me yet?!" Kiawe demanded looking down "but just so you know my team will find out and you will be taken out!" Kiawe said as Ash looked at him confused "Whaddaya mean?" she asked as she tilted her head in confusion "I don't wanna kill you I've been trying to tell you that I'm not your enemy!" Ash said crossing her arms as Kiawe looked up.

"Wait so your not with the enemy?" Kiawe asked is disbelief before the wounds caused him to stagger as he tried to stand up. Ash picked him up under her arms and said "let's get you somewhere and get you patched up" She said as Kiawe said "just take me to the council. I have people that will patch me up there." Kiawe said coughing up blood as Ash smiled.

"So that stand of yours?" Kiawe started as Ash turned to look at him "it got a name?" Kiawe said as Ash seemed to think about it before she said "Pikachu… yeah, Pikachu that's my stand" Ash then smiled as she helped Kiawe up and started walking him to the council.

TO BE CONTINUED

Stand Name: Pikachu

Stand Master: Ash Ketchum

Destructive Power: A(Male) C(Female)

Speed: A(Male) A(Female)

Precision:B(Male) A(Female)

Range: D(Male) D(Female)(3-5 Meters)

Development Potential: A(Male) A(Female)

Durability: B(Male) A(Female)

Reference: Pikachu N25

Alright frens it's ya boi Crash and finally after having writer's block for so long with this I have finally found direction for this and I hope you guys will enjoy it.


	2. Meeting everone

Ash was walking Kiawe to the council office before she popped the question that was on her mind "So are you cursed as well?" she asked as Kiawe looked up at her, "what do you mean cursed?" He asked, raising a brow as Ash gestured to her body.

Kiawe seemed to get it after that as his eyes widened before saying "No nothing like that has happened to me… are you sure its a curse?" He asked as Ash looked forwards. "Yeah I mean it isn't natural…" She said as she trailed off in the end.

"Maybe it's a second stand ability?" Kiawe asked looking down as Ash seemed to think "maybe… I did get the curse around the same time…" Ash said before she closed her eyes "but it makes no sense!" Ash cried.

Kiawe turned to look at her in shock. "Why do I turn into a girl?!" Ash cried once more. Kiawe turned to look at her and spoke "Well, when you switch genders your stand gains different abilities." Kiawe said as Ash turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Ash questioned him as Kiawe looked at her dumbstruck before letting out a laugh "You didn't know?!" He asked as Ash blushed. "Well.. I didn't know I had this ability until recently."

KIawe smiled "When you're a guy who can unleash energy that was enough to stun me for a while." Kiawe said.

Ash blinked before she recalled how Kiawe stopped moving when she was running as a guy. "Woah… you're right!" Ash gasped. Kiawe chuckled again. "And as a girl, when you were punching me it appears you can absorb energy as when you left me on the floor after our tussle near the roof and I couldn't move.

"Oh really?" Ash asked as she looked forwards in thought.

Soon enough they reached the student council room as Ash opened the door to be met with screams of "Kiawe!" But the 4 people in the room changed as soon as they saw Ash carrying Kiawe.

"I found him injured in front of the school!" Ash cried trying to defend herself.

There were 4 kids in the room. One was a long blond-haired girl wearing a white dress, her green eyes glared hard at Ash as the girl next to her also had green eyes.

This girl on the other hand was wearing the school uniform for girls being a blazer a white top, black skirt and black dress shoes. She was wearing green thigh highs along with it.

A small blue-haired girl was also glaring. While she was short she was still in highschool(Possible a freshmen?) and next to her sat a short stocky boy with blond hair and wearing the male school uniform.

"It's okay…" Kiawe said as he waved over the green-haired girl. "Mallow, heal my wounds please." Kiawe said as Mallow walked over before she summoned a girl with green hair and a pink ninja mask while wearing a purple ninja garb.

A fragrance came out that smelled like flowers as Kiawe's injuries were rapidly healed.

Kiawe stood up before walking into his private quarters. "Well I'm off to fix my uniform. In the meantime. Everyone this is Ash. I hope you will welcome him." Kiawe said as he walked away.

Ash turned to the rest as everyone seemed weirded out.

Mallow spoke up first. "What does he mean by he?!" She asked as she eyed Ash's form. "You're clearly a girl!" Mallow called and Ash blushed.

"Well.. you see…" Ash said twiddling her thumbs as everyone looked at her. Ash then took in a breath. "My name is Ash ketchum." Ash said as she summoned Pikachu. "And this is my stand Pikachu. Ever since I got him I have turned into a girl every time I get doused with cold water."

Everyone's jaw hit the floor as they seemed shocked that Ash was a guy and a girl.

Mallow walked up first before putting out her hand for a handshake.

Ash looked confused as Mallow smiled. "If Kiawe trust you, so do I!" Mallow said as she summoned her stand once more.

"As you've seen my stand is called Tsareena! It's capable of using smells to heal people, poison them, and a few more things!" Mallow called.

Stand Name: Tsareena.

Stand Master: Mallow

Destructive Power: D

Speed: A

Range: B(10-15 Meters away from the user)

Durability: D

Development Potential: E

Precision: C

Reference: Tsareena N763

"Woah!" Ash cried as she looked at the stand, but quickly enough Mallow was pushed aside by the blue-haired girl.

"My name is Lana… I'm the captain of the swim team… my stand is called Popplio." Lana said softly as she summoned a small young girl wearing a blue clown suit and the red nose to boot. Her hair was white and went down to her shoulders.

Stand Name: Popplio

Stand Master: Lana '

Destructive Power: D

Speed: E

Range: E(1-2 Meters away from the user)

Durability: E

Development Potential: A

Precision: D

Reference: Popplio N728

"Cool, what's your ability?" Ash asked as Lana looked down shyly.

"It's… to make bubbles…" Lana said as Ash looked confused. "I'm a new stand user… so I just got my ability… I don't know how it works…" Lana said.

Ash nodded as the short blond boy walked up. "Name Sophocles! I'm the genius behind the computer club… at least It would be a club if we had more people… okay if I had more people." Sophecles said as he rubbed the back of his neck and Ash laughed.

He then summoned a small hedgehog-like creature that appeared next to Sophocles as it spun around happily.

"This little guy is my stand Togedemaru!" Sophocles said as Togedemaru jumped around in midair.

Stand Name: Togedemaru

Stand Master: Sophocles

Destructive Power: B

Speed: A

Range: C(7-9 Meters from the user)

Durability: A

Development Potential: C

Precision: D

"Togedemaru is able to sense magnetic fields and even using polarity!" Sophocles said proudly as the blond-haired girl walked up.

"My name is Lillie… I don't have a stand ability, but I can see them." Lillie said while not making eye contact with Ash.

Ash laughed before rubbing the back of her neck. "I'll introduce myself fully next. But do you have any hot water nearby?" Ash asked as Lillie nodded and pointed to a room.

"That's our bathroom, there should be a shower and a sink." Lillie said as Ash darted in.

The sound of water splashing was heard as Ash walked back out shaking his head as he walked out.

"So… My name is Ash Ketchum. I'm a new transfer student and my stand is Pikachu! It can discharge energy when I'm a guy and can absorb it when I'm a girl." Ash explained as everyone gasped.

"I never heard of a stand that changes your gender!" Mallow said in awe as the others nodded.

A door opened as they looked back to see Kiawe walking out with his new uniform. "Alright Ash, you should head home. Everyone here has an after school club, but you don't." Kiawe said as Ash nodded.

Ash turned to run out but Kiawe stopped him. "Hey Ash wait!" Kiawe said as Ash turned around.

"Come back here tomorrow. I have something to tell you." Kiawe said as Ash nodded before taking off..

Later

Ash was walking home as he only lived a few blocks away. Ash had been walking for sometime before he felt that someone was watching him…

Turns out Ash was right as two yellow eyes were watching him and he walked home.

Ash couldn't even blink before an arrow exploded at his feet.

Ash fell back and looked up to see two people perched up on a tree branch.

One was a tan boy with a black shirt, yellow shorts, and yellow shoes. His green hair was in a ponytail as his brown eyes leered at Ash.

Next to him sat a man with a cloak of his head and back that resembled feathers. In his hands he held a bow and reached into his cloak and pulled out another arrow.

"Ha! Looks like it's either my lucky day…" The boy started before smirking. "Or you unlucky one." he said.

"Guess knights code of honor tells me to give you my name… well it's Hau!" Hau called down as Ash summoned Pikachu.

"I knew you were a stand user!" Hau cried in laughter. "Taking down Kiawe is a feat! How about instead of running around with the pineapple heads, why not come to us?" Hau asked in a way that he wasn't serious about the question.

"As if! We'd never let anyone who goes to school with Kiawe to join us! That be just stupid." Hau cried as the man next to him fired an arrow.

"Oh? And this is Decidueye!" Hau called as he fired an arrow and went directly at Ash who was about to jump back before Pikachu shot forwards and slammed his electricity charged fist into the arrow.

Stand Name: Decidueye

Stand Master: Hau

Destructive Power: A

Speed: A

Range: B(10-15 Meters away from the user)

Durability: D

Development Potential: E

Precision: A

Reference: Decidueye N724

Ash looked up as Hau and Decidueye jumped off and Hau was grabbed by the talons of Decidueye and notched another arrow.

'We can't beat him this way…' Ash thought before he willed Pikachu to come back.

Hau looked confused but his confusion was quickly wiped away as Ash shot into the air using Pikachu's legs.

"What?!" Hau cried as Ash appeared right in front of him.

Pikachu materialized and slammed his fist into Decidueye who was sent flying as Ash began to decent and noticed that he was going to land on a power line.

"Crap!" Ash cried as he braced himself and his feet connected… and he wasn't shocked.

Ash looked surprised before he noticed something. All the electric current was flowing in Pikachu.

"Oh so Pikachu can absorb electricity… I can only do it as a girl but Pikachu can do it anytime." Ash said as Hau and Decidueye landed on the line with him.

"Uh oh… look like they also reap the rewards of my Pikachu…' Ash thought, but while he was thinking Decidueye pulled out six arrows and fired them all around Ash's feet.

"Gah! What?!' Ash cried as he saw the arrows around him and Hau smirked.

"Don't worry… those arrows won't explode… unless you move." Hau said as Ash glared.

"So… tell me all you know about Kiawe… unless you know how to get out of this trouble?" Hau asked as Ash realized something his mother told him.

"Ash, there isn't trouble… just an obstacle that you have to think a way out of"

Ash smirked, all he had to do was figure out how to outsmart Hau, and quickly enough an idea came to his head.

Ash jumped into the air and Hau smirked. "You have chosen death?!" Hau laughed but before he could celebrate electric current stopped him in his tracks.

He looked up to see Pikachu had jumped off the line along with Ash.

Both landed safely on a box that the current ran from as Hau exploded all his arrows.

"Bastard…" Hau said before Decidueye jumped up and gilded towards Ash while notching an arrow.

"Pikachu!" Ash called as Pikachu rushed forward and slammed his fist into Decidueye's face.

"Now to end this! Knock him out." Ash called as Pikachu started swinging.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Pikachu called as it punched Decidueye repeatedly in the face before slamming it's fist down and slamming Decidueye into the power line.

Both sides of electricity started frying Decidueye as Hau took the same damage and screamed in terror.

Ash realized what was going on and panicked. "Pikachu stop!" Ash cried as Pikachu let Decidueye up and it disappeared.

Hau's limp body hit the ground harshly as Ash jumped down and ran towards Hau.

"C'mon dude get up! You gotta get up!" Ash cried as he shook the lifeless body of Hau.

The light in Hau's eyes had died and his heart and pulse stopped.

Ash cried as he looked at what he'd done. "No…" Ash said softly. "Noooo!" Ash cried as tears streamed down his face.

He began walking home not wanting to deal with the shame of what he had done.


End file.
